Dare you to move
by Master-of-Wind
Summary: Harry and Draco have a new born child, Harry reflects about all the time they spent together, and all the good times. No Male-Preg; one-shot


**Warnings: Slash (Male/Male Relationships), Lemon (sex scene), and uh… yea… if you don't like don't read.**

**All Words to the song are in Bold**

All Actions are in normal type

_All memories are in Italics_

**Memories are not sequential, actions are. **

**"I Dare You To Move"**

**Summary: Harry and Draco have a new born child, Harry reflects about all the time they spent together, and all the good times. No Male-Preg  
**

**Welcome to the planet**

Harry watched as Hermione removed the small child from the cauldron. Nine months ago Harry and Draco had given a piece of their DNA for this 'cauldron child' and now they had their own little boy. Harry felt Draco's hand clamp his own, as Snape cleaned the potion remnants off the baby.

**  
Welcome to existence**

Harry reached out his hands, taking his crying boy into his arms. Tears flowed freely from his face, as he slowly rocked the child. "He's so cute Draco." Draco squeezed Harry's arm, staring down at the boy. "Yes he is." Draco said, "And he's got your eyes." Harry smiled, as Draco leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So what should we name him?"

**  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here**

Hermione opened the doors to the lab, as Draco and Harry walked out carrying their child. They were met by the thousands of voices of their many friends and former schoolmates. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco, as he said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Daniel Gabriel Malfoy-Potter."

**  
Everyone's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?**

Draco lowered Daniel into his crib. Wrapping the blanket around the small sleeping form. "So, what would the happy new father like to do to celebrate this occasion?" Said Harry, snaking his arm around Draco.****

I dare you to move

Draco smiled, leading Harry to the large master bedroom. Leaning in Draco kissed Harry. "I think that this will do." Harry smiled, then returned to kissing Draco.

**  
I dare you to move**

Draco moaned softly as Harry once again took him. Even though this wasn't the first time, Draco still squirmed beneath Harry's warm lips. Finally Draco relented and gave himself up to Harry's will. In a burst of passion Draco finally released all the feelings he had. Harry worked his way back up Draco's body, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses. Finally reaching Draco's mouth, he snaked his tongue into the mouth of his lover. Leaving behind the taste of love, and the passion of their love.

**  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened**

_Harry watched Draco walk through the Great Hall. His blond hair slightly draping over his eyes. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, walking to Harry's side. "Always one for the dramatics." Harry said, standing up in front of Draco. Draco smirked, before leaning in and kissing Harry. "Well have you ever seen a Malfoy make a normal enterance?" Harry laughed. "I thought we agreed to not show our affection in public." Harry said. Draco nodded, "Yeah, but how could I keep myself away from such a beautiful face?"_

**  
Today never happened before**

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance

_Harry and Draco walked into the meeting, arms wrapped around each other. Dumbledore stood, nodding toward the boys. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Order of the Phoenix. I would like to introduce you to our newest couple." Most of the people gasped softly. But Mrs. Weasley stood up walking over to them. "Well let me be the first to welcome you to the resistance Draco." Then leaning closer she said, "And welcome to the family."_

**  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be**

"_We fight against everything that Voldemort holds dear. We fight to stop him, we fight for a better world." Dumbledore's words still rang clear in Harry's mind, as he walked, hand-in-hand with Draco Malfoy. "We fight to make things better. We fight to make things how they should be."_

"_And just what is that?" Draco had questioned. _

_Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "A place where two worst enemies can become the closest of lovers."_

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**

Draco kissed Harry, making Harry blush slightly. This of course made Draco laugh. "Harry you still act as if you have never been kissed before. Like today was your first time."

Harry smiled, turning to Draco. Leaning forward and rubbing himself against Draco, he whispered, "Maybe we should pretend that."

A smile played at the corners of Draco's mouth, as he turned and embraces his lover. "I have always loved you for your humor love."

Harry laughed, leaning forward and kissing Draco. "You talk to much." Was all he managed, before returning to Draco's mouth.

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?**

"_What's wrong Harry?" Draco said, his voice shaking slightly. He had never seen Harry when he was getting a vision from Voldemort, and it scared him. "Harry?"_

_Harry looked up at Draco, tears flowing from his eyes. "Draco help me escape, help me get away." _

_Draco began to cry, as he knelt to hold Harry. "Escape to me Harry. Let me help you."_

_  
**Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here**_

_Harry relaxed slightly in the arms of Draco. His breaths beginning to even out. Soon he fell asleep, resting against the blonde boys chest._

_The next morning when Harry awoke, he found himself lying against his one-time enemy. Draco was still sleeping, and Harry couldn't stand the thought of waking such a beautiful boy. _

_But sooner than Harry had wished, Draco awoke. But instead of pulling away like he would have a month before, he leaned down kissing the top of Harry's head. "So I guess you found peace?"_

_Harry laughed, nuzzling his face against Draco's chest. "You are my peace Draco."_

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**

Draco and Harry got up, walking to the room of their little boy. "Do you think we are going to be good parents Draco?" Harry said, his voice only a soft whisper.

Draco smiled, snaking his arm around Harry's waist. "I think you are going to be in incredible parent."

Harry laughed, leaning his head into Draco's shoulder. "Well I don't think I would do so well without you my love."

Draco nodded. "Your right, I am perfect aren't I."

Harry laughed, playfully punching Draco in the arm. "I love you Draco, even with your flaws."

"And I love you too Harry." Draco said kissing his love. "And I always will."


End file.
